Vulnus
Vulnus is a senior GMC member joining in 2013, and have started playing Graal since 2011. With his long tenure he has been involved or associated with a good handful of the GMC's historic events. Vulnus is notable for planning the system a team of senior GMC officers used to unite the unite the collective GMC for the first time. Vulnus was later unexpectedly voted this system's High-King over Auel and other contenders. Vulnus also is one of the few people to climb the ranks of the State from Private to General. He is also most renown for being hailed as the famed Sentinel Slayer. Finally least known and most crucial, Vulnus is known a document maker, guild organizer, and leading thinker behind many different guilds and iterations of those guilds throughout history. Vulnus is titled with names: Kusan II, Mendacium VIII, Auel III and is also the founder and owner of the old family Consilim, and the premier family Regium. History Before 2013 Vulnus joined Graal in 2011 first under the name Apollo, then Necromancer then later Snow. Engaging in many different sorts of adventures Vulnus had been a part of a brotherhood of knights, a served as a PI, and a hitman. It was during this time Vulnus (then named Snow) had come into contact with Soren, and through him also met Machette666 another GMC related mobster. Vulnus had occasionally worked with the two. A job gone wrong had led to a strained relationship between Vulnus and Soren. Afterwhich Vulnus spent much of his time towering with a successful towering guild of the time, New Age Legacy or NAL. 2013 Joining the GMC As Vulnus was returning from a hiatus from Graal he was quickly greeted by a job proposition from Soren. Soren wanted Vulnus to infiltrate a guild that Vulnus had never heard of, the State. Vulnus still sour from a previously strained relationship, warned Auel via pm about Soren. Auel was already aware of Soren and took little notice of either the Vulnus or his warning. Vulnus then didn't think about the interaction again, and continued to have his different adventures across Graal. One day while traveling through Swamptown he came across two state soldiers, Sergeant Bushgod & Lance Corporal Wildcat. Vulnus befriended them by chance without realizing they were members of the State. The two inducted Vulnus into the State as a Private in the spring of 2013. The Renewed State After a few brief weeks Soren contacted Vulnus, thinking that Vulnus had taken the job. Vulnus denied joining the State for Soren and informed him that Vulnus had joined the State legitimately. A few days later Vulnus was kicked from the State. Soren had used PMs of when Soren had proposed the job to Vulnus and taken them to his commanding officer, Captain Kusan of State Infantry III. Vulnus knew he was wrongly kicked and wanted to rejoin the State. He asked Kusan often, and was able to rejoin about a month later after member Bushgod and Wildcat had led a small revolution within Infantry III poaching the vast majority of the members within the guild. Vulnus proved to be an ambitious member, writing documents for Auel even at low ranks such as Private, taking lessons from Kusan, and being a dedicated worker. With the large void within Infantry III, Vulnus rose to become Kusan's right hand man and effectual second in command, rising to the rank of 1st Sergeant. It was also around this time that Vulnus founded the Consilim family, as Auel had incentivized the State to begin making their own families. The Consilim family would be the second family made at this time after the now dead family Atlas. As a result the Consilim family is the oldest remaining family born from within the State. Towards the end of this era Vulnus met his long time friend, and often right hand man Raiden, who would also join the Consilim family in this era as one of its first members. In this era Vulnus first met notable figures like Auel, Kusan, Sherlock, Morzan, Winry, Gorgo (under Alias), Raiden, Donald, Peter. USR The transition between the Renewed State & Unitary State Republic was an intentional cycling by Auel. Kusan, Auel's right hand man, had been given the task of promotion boards. Vulnus used his relationship with Kusan to secure a good position for himself, and served for the first time as an officer. Vulnus was a Captain and served as second in command under Major Falcon but was given full authority sans promotion once Major Falcon took a leave of absence. The USR was still an early attempt at cycling and while thoroughly planned, the State's leadership did not account for overextending, and the USR collapsed after about 6 weeks. After this Vulnus left to go on hiatus. The Virtus Republic and the Forgotten Era of the State What came to be known as the Age of Chaos came after the USR's fall. When he returned to Graal, Vulnus briefly led a guild along with Raiden, Wildcat, & Roy named the Virtus Republic. It was around this time the Sentinels first appeared, elite and typically silent warriors with allegiance to Auel. With their unique customs, silence, rumors of hacks and glitches at their disposal, and generally threatening demeanor, the Sentinels were the fear and envy of the GMC. Vulnus was inspired to become the first person to ever defeat these threatening warriors and so in Virtus Vulnus began to trail-blaze. Kozak became Vulnus's most significant and formative spar mentor. Through developing an anti-glitcher method first dubbed the Vulnitarian trick and later simply the V-cancel trick, Vulnus was able to become the first person that ever defeated a Sentinel. However this was not before Virtus was stifled by infighting. Virtis ended after a ploy by Auel known as the Tardis alliance which effectually united the majority of the GMC under his control, once in this new (and largely forgotten era) of the State, did Vulnus defeat a Sentinel. I'm dubbing this brief era of the State that only lasted a few weeks as the Forgotten Era, as most other records on this site don't seem to make any name or reference to it. There were three divisions under the flagship, led by Kusan, Vulnus, and a third individual. This was one of the weaker eras of the State as it was just developing and was a rather forced unification between different preexisting factions. There was an unusual sense of dissent in this era, led by King Auel and General Viral. Vulnus learned a lot about how the GMC really works, the dirtier part of how big decisions are sometimes made. Meanwhile, Soren had become the sworn enemy of the State, vowing its destruction. He over a few weeks talked to Vulnus, Viral, and a few other officers; he sought to sow dissent. Soren successfully convinced Viral, Ambrgio, and Vulnus to leave the State because of Auel's predisposition to tyrannically destroy other militaries. Vulnus then convinced Kusan to also leave in rebellion, in turn Kusan convinced the final tag leader to leave as well, (save the flagship led by Auel). When Auel next logged online, all his allied guilds had deserted them, some of them already changed and some of them destroyed. Soren had successfully destroyed the State by causing major dissent amongst Auel's officers. This prompted Vulnus to take another hiatus from Graal. 2014 Brittannia After returning from a break from Graal, Vulnus joined Auel, Kusan, and his old friends in a new guild named Brittannia. Here Vulnus continued to trail-blaze and work on developing his combat abilities. He continued to challenge and duel the Sentinels under Auel's control. He would even later work to help expand the Sentinel program. For his efforts and growing prestige Auel made Vulnus a unique version of the Britannia body, as he did many other individuals. Vulnus's was to match the Centurion's helm that used to be found in for purchase in York. It would also be around this time that Vulnus met his friend Stein who would later become a Consilim but has since quit Graal. After having returned to Graal for a month, Vulnus was forced to quit Graal. The Second Age of Chaos Vulnus later returned to Graal and found the GMC weak and decentralized. There were scores of small militaries that had less than 15 members, and few of those that were strong and organized. Kusan however had been developing a small guild, Elysia. Elysia would later be a long lasting and dominate force in 2014. Vulnus and Kusan made a deal: Vulnus would join Elysia and not make his own guild and Kusan would let Vulnus create some ideas and write documents for the guild. When Vulnus submitted these documents to Kusan, Kusan rejected them. This drove Vulnus to use these documents and to draft others, he prepared to launch a guild called Alteria that existed briefly. Vulnus was approached by Auel, who wanted Vulnus to lead a major division in his upcoming guild: Imperium. Under Imperium Auel demonstrated how there would be democracy and how Vulnus would rule over all the colonies. Vulnus, and the majority of GMC guild leaders at the time all quit their guilds for Imperium, another ploy by Auel. Auel would quickly cycle his guild into the Rectified Era of the State. The Rectified State Vulnus was initially made a Lt. Colonel in this new State. Now that Vulnus was beginning to understand how the politics of the GMC work, Vulnus was ready to play on a higher level. He worked hard to get a set of loyalists, and Vulnus worked on his general diplomacy skills. Through his efforts within the State and his developing cabal, Vulnus was elevated to Colonel, and later would be made general. This made Vulnus, after Kusan, the second person to rise from Private to General in the State. Vulnus also got access to Auel's hacks, and customs. As General he took a significant role as the Head of Personnel, who was responsible for all the Promotions ands Demotions within the State. It was in this era that Vulnus along with Kozak and an individual by the name of Masked Anal Avenger or simply Anal would form the first iteration of the Graal Gentlemans' Club. The Graal Gentlemans Club or GGC was a late night state activity hosted by Vulnus another individuals. People would share funny or interesting stories with the only rule of the club being that the stories had to be real from personal experience. Eventually the State would fall when Auel would later quit. Vulnus knew that Auel was going to quit long before others signifying that these former adversaries were turning to friendship. Age of the Power Struggle Auel quit and he gave Morzan control of the State, whom instantly killed it as what he claimed was a "purge". Within a few weeks it was brought back and Vulnus became a Minister then a General. Vulnus, through his circle of cross-guild sources gave him a tip that Sherlock planned on destroying State. Morzan would soon after give leadership to Sherlock, before Vulnus could speak with him. Vulnus was instantly kicked. Soon other officers and important members were also kicked from the guild by Sherlock. Morzan and Vulnus would later rejoin and led a successful coup from Sherlock. The remaining members of the State were torn between Morzan and Vulnus. After a few days Vulnus received total control over State, but he realized that he was beating a dying horse so to speak. Seeing the inner turmoil and strife over the past week Vulnus made the final decision to end the State. Alteria Vulnus would take his first real attempt at leading his own guild. Composed of old State members, Anti-State petitioners, and new recruits his old planned military Alteria was revived by Vulnus. This time taking the ideals of Elysia, State, and Imperia to try and create a lasting military. For a time Alteria was the dominate military force in Graal, but the lack of activity from Vulnus and increasingly inactivity his leaders combined with the disloyalty of many of its members led to several members to either defect or retire from militaries. Afterward, Vulnus quit Graal. Neo-State When Vulnus returned to Graal he found that there was another Era of the State, this one was called the Neo-State and was based in 1940's fascism and extreme nationalism. This proved to be one of the more successful eras of State. Vulnus returned to State as a Brigadier General and worked as the propaganda minister. As such he helped control the information flow throughout the guild, working again as a successful intelligence officer. For the first time ever Vulnus started to handle things Auel normally would. Vulnus was entrusted with more than just propaganda, but had almost full authority on promotions, and upper staff management. Auel confessed to Vulnus that he was busy in real life and starting to lose his drive. As a result Vulnus began to take a larger and larger role in the overall administration of the State. It would be around this time that Vulnus began to assume more authority within the State. The Neo-State would finally fall once Auel its leader would abandon his guild again. 2015 Editor's Note: This section is partial incomplete, as I personally can't recall the more uneventful/more irrelevant parts that happened in certain months. The story pick back up from where I can be more objective and remember more clearly. The State Deletion Era The State being deleted is probably one of the most important events in the GMC, because not only was the State deleted but it was banned. Attempts to revive it outright have typically resulted in deletion by the administration. What a lot of people may not realize is, that the State was deleted at the very height of its power. Amongst its upper staff it had Auel, Xinke, Vulnus, Gorgo (under alias Roanoke Han), Kozak, Kevlar, Morzan, Logan, Winry, & many others. It truly left a void in the community on the day it happened. The very sudden power void in the community led for a very unique experience in the GMC. Vulnus served as the Major General of the State in this era. He had authority over all the combat divisions, the largest section of the State military. There were also other divisions led by other lower ranking generals, and these divisions were officially outside his jurisdiction. His superiors were General Xinke and King Auel. It was in this era Vulnus began to take notice of Kevlar and begin to give him positions of authority, who achieved a rank of at least Lt. Colonel in this era of the State. Vulnus was also close tied to his good friends and allies Gorgo & Raiden. The Consilim family had also grown to include long time State officers such as Irish. In this era of the State there was a renaissance of new graphics: shields, uniforms, personal customs were developed by Auel and the many people who became inspired to begin graphics themselves. Vulnus also produced some of his earliest shields in this time. Vulnus also had some disagreements with Morzan in this time period. Morzan had a group of loyalists who were the modern warrant officers of State. Other senior officers like Xinke, Roanoke, and Vulnus often joked about these so called, "mall cops" within the State. Tensions escalated between Morzan and this other faction. Morzan was removed from the State and his family was banned. Some people will tell you this was fair and others will tell you that it was an injustice. I'm not here to debate that, just to tell what happened. With Morzan removed from the State, Vulnus's faction had more security and discretion within their own affairs. Auel had made off mapping his major project, developing his abilities to hack further. In the late winter Auel took Vulnus off mapping along with no more than other 3 individuals. Once off-map in the snow wasteland, Auel ordered someone to say a code, and a campfire appeared. Soon we had a little campsite off-map from Auel's graphics. This was Auel's plan for the State, he wanted to create entire cities in the off map sections of the game. As time went on in this era, Auel took the guild off map more and more. He had event taught Morzan and a few others how to do it. With a rising populace within the State that could hack a new Sentinel project was restarted named the Venator project. Vulnus had worked with Auel and Roanoke on some of the development project. During this time more people had begun to learn to hack and Arkantos earned a reputation as a rising hacker within the State. Vulnus and Arkantos had developed a stronger friendship over this time. However Vulnus was the only senior officer not in favor of the off map activities. He believed that the illegal activities compromised the security of the State's members. He was afraid of State members getting long bans from the game. There was an incident known by some as Vulnus's rebellion but he doesn't like to think of it as such. Vulnus was online but Auel and Xinke were both offline. A Brigadier General had ordered an off-mapping expedition, Vulnus over-rid those orders on the account he was the ranking authority online. The other General however claimed this to be an abuse of powers. An argument ensued. Later Vulnus, Xinke, and Auel sat down for a meeting. Vulnus said he could not continue to allow member to threaten their security for these trivial off-map pursuits. Auel asked if Vulnus understood the implications. Vulnus said that he did, and he was kicked from the State. Plenty of Vulnus's loyalists followed him out of the State. Vulnus briefly led a guild called, "Brawlpub" in the basement of his guild house. Vulnus typically keeps his basement today in the same style as the original Brawlpub structure. The guild was a spar guild for a group of friends and developing sparrers to compete with each other. After a couple weeks Vulnus and his loyalists were readmitted into the State. Vulnus was demoted slightly however. Auel continued to lead expeditions off map, Vulnus continued to petition Auel against it. Within three days of Vulnus rejoining, the State got deleted by the admins. One minute the guild was there, and then suddenly it was gone. Auel later admitted to Vulnus via pm that Auel had been wrong. Auel disappeared after that. Alting Adventures After the deletion of the State, Vulnus began developing his espionage skills further. He along with Gorgo and a few others began cultivating and developing various alt accounts. These are mostly sleeper accounts with decent stats and custom uploads, ready to be activated at any time. With the help of Imperius Mendacium, Vulnus began to understand them as a rather useful espionage tool. 2016 The Kingdom Vulnus returned to Graal in the summer of 2016, he found Auel was active. The two had discussed some ideas and in a rather secret meeting between the Auels: Vist, Vulnus, & Sherlock, they made loose plans to form a very large guild together. Vulnus drafted and created the plan for the future guild, which would be known as the Kingdom System or TKS. TKS created a renaissance for military graphics, with many new individuals beginning to make their own graphics. Vulnus was one of these individuals making the majority of the shields for his own guild, House Regium. The Kingdom system united every guild under the GMC into one common cause. There were multiple great houses led by their respective family. These Houses had guilds of knights and other subservient houses beneath them. Houses had claim to land and the right to compete for land with other houses. Initially the system had no chosen leader, and the High King was to be chosen by vote. Surprisingly to Vulnus he had won this vote and became High King of the united GMC. House Crawford would later lead what is known as the Crawford Rebellion. Attempting to break free from the Kingdom system, Crawford challenged the royal army. Vulnus was able to call upon the armies of the entires GMC sans Crawford, and mustered potentially the largest army in GMC. The two sides fought at Dozers for less than an hour, and the leader of house Crawford was forced to swear fealty to High King Vulnus before the eyes of the Kingdom. Due to personal reasons Vulnus would later need to take a step back from leadership, and he gave Auel authority over the Kingdom. This did not sit well with many of the houses, the unrest caused by this decision would cause TKS to collapse. Vulnus would briefly continue to lead House Regium before disappearing once again. 2019 Imperia Vulnus would later join Imperia in it's early stages of its 2019 phase, where he was initially a lord. Vulnus would do little meaningful other than contributing to the starting phase documents. After a period of inactivity Vulnus rejoined Imperia in early August and took a much larger role. Vulnus served as the Imperian head of Intelligence, developing one of the supposed largest spy networks the GMC has ever seen. On December 2nd, Vulnus remade the Kingdom of Alteria as a Kingdom under Imperia. He took Bjorn Consilim & Jao as his two starting officers from Imperia. This Kingdom was promptly made to replace the Arcadian guilds when the Kingdom of Arcadia led by Peter Rhodes succeeded from the Holy Imperian Empire. Within 4 days of Alteria being created the guild was at max capacity, winning spar competition against other Imperian guilds, and was able to hold both Deadwood and Destiny towers at the same time. In the early stages of Alteria, Vulnus's main focus was on cultivating the talent within his guild. Vulnus & The Sentinels Vulnus was the first person ever to defeat a Sentinel, that remains the crown jewel of his crown of achievements. With his defeat of the Sentinels brought him new respect and fame. Making it the first time he was recognized as a person of importance from people, guilds, & militaries other then the State. He created and gave name to the technique, The Vulnitarian Trick his own personal method he used to defeat the Sentinel. "When they first revealed themselves Sentinels, I was just as amazed as everyone else, Hacker-Knights in shiny gold armor with a bizarre secret code, what was to not me awe about? I tried talking to them but they didn't give me too much information at first, I got the majority of my knowledge about them from Kusan and learned how they served Auel, and his line. This gave me an obsession with trying to understand the power of Auel, and I looked into his past finding out about the State Eras that predated me, Imperia, about his enemies and allies. I became obsessed with the idea of having power that equaled his, that equaled his sentinels. In turn I drastically increased my combat ability, I can credit advice and basic sparring abilities to my mentor Kozak, but I honestly believe I was more self-taught then anything. After awhile I started challenging them and repeatedly failed, it wasn't until I developed the Vulnitarian Trick I was able to defeat them. I cannot express the joy that came with defeating the Sentinel." What I had achieved had brought me a great honor, as I was questioned by all those who were curious, leaders of State Guilds, Imperial Guilds, and other empires came to me alike. It was the single most important reason I have gotten where I have today, I gained respect everywhere. People confronted me saying I was the only one with the power to defeat Auel unless I shared the secret, I named the secret the Vulnitarian Trick but for the most part, kept the technique to myself. To this day it remains known only by few. Their have been sightings hinting at a coming return of the Sentinels, people will come to me asking what they did the first time, and how I defeated them the first time, and I will keep my technique and only share it with the worthy" -Vülnüs K. M. Çønsïlïm Abilities * Mind Manipulation: Vulnus is one of the most powerful manipulators in all of Graal, harnessing his abilities to help the situations of himself and his friends whenever he needs. * Combat Skills: Vulnus has considerable combat skills, able to defeat many top sparers with considerable effort. He also posses the Vulnitarian Trick as an ability to bypass invincibility that Sentinels and other players sometime posses. * Graphics: A decent editor, he created his own head and a few uniforms, capable of recolors and basic changes. * Orator: Vulnus was once the head of all State propaganda due to his Oratory skills, able to harness the ability of language and appeal to the emotions if the masses, ultimately swaying people to his side. * Leader: Vulnus is a successful infantry leader in Graal. * Government/Military Designer: Vulnus has created, edited, or co-created the majority of the modern military ranks, doctrine, and regulations in a variety of guilds. His real world political sense has allowed him to be a successful document writer in Graal, he was once even coined the, "James Madison" of Graal. Quotes * "You know, the smart people will always be on top, don't you forget that, if you want to get somewhere you need the brains, and the ability to get what you want through words. Look at me, I almost always get what I want, from day one I established connections in high places. If you want to get somewhere, you need to learn to speak effectively, I'm not propaganda director just because Auel wanted to give me a job. Words are the weapon of the intelligent, the quicker you learn that the better you are." * "The measure of a great leader is how many loyal hands surround them." * "Words are the weapon of the Intelligent" * "No, I give everyone a fair chance, I don't judge until you have given me a reason to do so" * "If everyone is an officer, then there is no true power" * "Leave me the fuck alone, I'm a Cynic now" Category:Leaders Category:The State Category:People